EWA New Beginnings
by Tommyspud
Summary: An OCF-Original Created Federation. EWA has finally obtained a TV Deal, but will they be able to get people to believe the hype? Only time will tell. The intro is written more like a story, but the shows themselves will be written in match format.
1. The Announcement

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

This is a OCF, otherwise stated by me as an "Original Created Fed".

This beginning is just for a setting the mood thing, it's really not going to be a huge story centered on Tommy Caldios. It's more like I write the shows and promos, as well as everything else. Sorry if you were expecting a deep story. There will be behind the scenes stuff. Also, sorry if this turns out, I'm still in the feeling out process. It has been a long time since I last wrote a full show.

--

A makeshift podium stands in the middle of a stage, as a lean black suit wearing man, walks towards it, rubbing his hands through his short brown hair. Looking out to the cameramen, he smirks. Clearing his throat, he stares at the blood red logo on the microphone. 'EWA, It sure has been a lot of twists and turns, hasn't it,' he thought to himself. The cameramen snap pictures as the man begins to speak, "For those of you that haven't been following EWA since it's inception in 2001, I am the X-Factor, Tommy Caldios. I am the staple of EWA, and the current EWA World Champion. I am here to state that Extreme Wrestling Alliance has finally obtained what we have been looking for, a TV deal. All we know at this current point in time that it will be on FX, airing on a Wednesday primetime slot. We are hoping that longtime fans, as well as ones new to the sport will continue to tune in." The X-Factor smirked, as he asked one of the hardest questions of his life, "Any questions?" The press jumped up on this opportunity, asking him various questions. What kind of questions? Well, for example, "Will this change the EWA experience, will EWA still have ppv's, or what is the time length?" He would answer these carefully, with replies of, "No, yes, and we are thinking of two hours."

That was probably one of the most hectic days for the now twenty-three year superstar. Entering the business at sixteen, working for his family's wrestling promotion, the Caldios Wrestling Federation, with his two brothers, Nick and Joe, then at eighteen, helping to make EWA quite a spectacle. The objective was to put on the best shows out there, go really all out, and make sure everyone goes away happy. Nothing would change to that formula.

Next Wednesday

The EWA opening video begins to play, but it is suddenly cut short as the view switches, to three men, standing in a locker room, turned back first to the cameras. The middle one, wearing a black jacket, and black pants, turns around, his long shoulder-length black hair, waving a bit. His blue eyes stare into the camera, as his red shirt is revealed by his open jacket. Having an aura of cockiness, he speaks to the camera, "Well, well, well, look where we are at, Des Moines, Iowa. What a place, the birthplace of Tommy Caldios, your EWA World Champion. For people who don't know who I am, I am the leader, the crown jewel, so to speak, of the Excellency. I am Alexander Hutchinson, and I WILL BE YOUR FUTURE EWA WORLD CHAMPION!" Reaching out with his left hand, he slaps the bare back of the guy to his left side. "And tonight, I tag with this man, Justin Sane." The bald guy with brown tights, who he just slapped, turns around. He smirks as he looks at Alex, and speaks, "Alex, I love the fact that I, Justin Sane, have the honor… NO, the privileged to tag with you in that ring to face not only the World Champion, but also, the EWA Xtreme Champion, Shaun Cage. Dustin Phillips, on the other hand," he motions to the still turned around with short black hair, sort of like Mr. Kennedy, "gets to face Mister Riddle in a match. I'm sure that will be easy." Dustin turns around, and shows his black jersey, with red stripes to the camera. Looking at the size comparison three of these men, they seem to have cruiserweight bodies, and Dustin looks down at his black pants with a yin and yang symbol on both sides. He slowly speaks, "Mister Riddle, I will solve you. You see, mindgames, like a riddle, never give me any trouble, and I'm sure that you'll be the exact same." The camera fades, and then appears on the announce table, showing a man, wearing a colorful clothes and mask, as well as a long brown haired announcer, with a build, similar to the EWA World Champion. The colorful masked man speaks up, "Well, Joe, how are you feeling about this show, EWA's first actual TV Show?" Joe smirks at this comment and replies, "Well, El Magico, I'm feeling quite good. My brother, Tom, and Shaun Cage facing Alexander Hutchinson and Justin Sane in a tag team match, that's going to be a good match, as well as the Mister Riddle facing Dustin Phillips in a one vs one match, as well as many more matches. I can't wait, and it looks like we won't have to, the first match is about to be announced."


	2. Opening Match

For all knowledge, I think this shows how good I can write matches.

Hope you have fun reading the first match.

--

The ring announcer's voice blares across the arena for the first match, "Weighing in at one hundred and eighty five pounds, from the Land of the Rising Sun, Dark Dragon." Dark Dragon is seen walking out onto the stage, dressed in tribute to one of the greatest wrestlers of all time, Ultimo Dragon. His black and red costume waves as he moves around the stage, getting a reasonable pop from the crowd. Then, the spotlight shines on his brown skin, as he takes off, running down to the ring. Sliding in, he looks at this match's ref, Paul Saber. The lights shine off of Paul's bald head, as he looks at Dark Dragon, eagerly waiting to start this match. The ring announcer's voice hits up for the announcing of his opponent, "Weighing in at exactly two hundred pounds, from Seattle, Washington, he is Chris Smith!" Chris Smith walks out on the stage, wearing a black jersey, and black tights. He instantly runs down to the ring, his blonde hair waving. Stopping just inches before the ring, he then walks around the ring, high-fiveing crowd members. After being told to get into the ring, he slides in and looks at Dark Dragon. They exchange a handshake, as Joe Caldios speaks, "Chris Smith, the three year pro, has a whole lot of potential, but Dark Dragon has a big experience gap on him. Still, this should be one good match, both men are very fast paced, which is what this company is known for." At the end of the last comment, Paul rings the bell to begin the match. Dark and Chris go into a grapple, and Chris is able to snapmare Dark Dragon down. Taking an opportunity, he then drives an elbow in his chest, and gets him up to his feet, into a headlock. DD reverses, tossing Chris into the ropes, and arm drags him across the ring. Chris rolls out of the ring, getting to his feet, DD quickly runs, and hits him with a suicide dive, over the middle rope. Dark then grabs Chris, and tosses him back into the ring. Ascending the top turnbuckle, Dark Dragon jumps off, going for a frog splash, but Chris rolls away, just in time. Dark careens off the canvas, as Chris quickly gets to his feet. Dark stands up, but gets sent down to his knees with an enzugiri. Chris hits a quick dropkick to Dragon's face, and goes for a pin. The ref begins to count, "One…. Two…" Dark Dragon is able to get the shoulder up.

Chris rubs his head, and lifts Dark Dragon up to his feet. Going for a suplex on Dark Dragon, he lifts him up, but Dark is able to drop behind Chris, and rolls him up. "One, Two…" Chris is able to kick out, then hits DD with a clothesline. Dark gets to his feet, and Chris runs at him for another clothesline. DD is able to duck, and then runs the opposite direction. Chris bounces back, put Dragon springboards back at him, and catches him with a body press, but Chris is able to get it into a small package. "One, two…" The package is reversed by DD, rolling next to the ropes, and Paul begins to count again, "One, Two…" Chris grabs the bottom rope, causing the package to be broken. Both men get to their feet, and are throwing punches at each other. Chris whips DD into the ropes, and bounces off the opposite ones. Chris looks like to be going for a clothesline, but Dark Dragon then hits a superkick! Chris is down and Dark Dragon slowly climbs up to the top rope. DD quickly hits a beautiful moonsault on Chris, and goes for the pin. "One, two, thr…" Chris barely gets the shoulder up. Dark Dragon taunts for the his finisher, the Asai DDT, wanting Chris to get up. Chris does, as DD goes for a back kick, but Chris grabs hold of the boot! Spinning him around, he quickly hits him in the gut with a kick, then hits him with his finisher, the Fameasser! Chris goes for the cover, and the ref once again counts, "One…. Two…. Three!" Chris Smith slowly gets to his feet, as his hand is raised by Paul Saber. Chris leans against the ropes, as he slowly drops down, and rolls out of the ring. Heading to the back, the crowd continues cheering for this great opening match. Dark Dragon gets to his feet, and is also cheered, seeming to be slightly disappointed in himself for the loss. He exits the ring and heads to the back, shaking and rubbing his head. Meanwhile, our two announcers are in heated conversation, as El Magico is making a point, "That was a pretty good match, but Dark Dragon was too cocky. That's what got him in the end." Joe slowly nods as he speaks, "But, you got to love the fact that Chris Smith has set his career on TV off on a good foot."


	3. Monster vs Monster

The camera heads backstage, and captures the back of a fiery black and red shirt, and black jeans. A long black gloved hand raises up, grabbing upwards, the man slowly turns around, his long black hair waving, reveals his black and red mask. His yellow eyes seem to dark back and forth as he smirks, "I can't wait till I get into that ring once again. Bludgeoning people is what I do for a living, I love to make people bleed. I am eager to go up against my… monster in training, Zed Manix. He has shown great promise, from his natural ability to destroy things, to his deep accent. However, just like everyone else, he will feel the power of darkness, he will see the full fury of Deathblade. I hope you are prepared Zed, because if you can't survive this, I will kill you. And I know a little thing about murder." Deathblade quickly laughs as the camera zooms in on his face, showing his gray skin. He shows a bit of a smirk under his mask, and pushes the camera away, causing it to hit the ground, ending the taping instantly. The camera goes back to the announcers, as Joe looks at El Magico, "Wow, and we have just learned, that this match is going to be a falls count anywhere match, which means you can pin anywhere in the building. Wait…. The match has already started backstage! We'll try to get a live camera footage, and… there we go." The shot of the announcers, quickly switches over to a shot of Deathblade backstage, getting hit in the head with a chair. Zed's Red skull mask quickly tilts down, as he looks at Deathblade, who has dropped down to one knee. Zed smiles as he turns to the camera, showing it his blue shirt and blue pants, with red lines. Deathblade gets up, and Zed swings again, but Deathblade sidesteps, and big boots the chair in his face. Zed goes down, and Deathblade begins pounding on his face. Zed blocks a punch, and headbutts him, making Deathblade dazed. Zed pushes Deathblade off him, and gets to his feet. Zed then walks off, towards the locker rooms, and Deathblade slowly follows. Zed picks up a bench, and hits Deathblade with him, sending him into a locker. Dropping the bench, Manix then runs at DB, going for a spear, but DB is able to duck, and Zed goes through the locker. Deathblade then grabs a chair, and begins hitting him in the back with the chair. Zed then pulls out his head of the locker, and clotheslines DB down. Manix then lifts Zed up, and powerbombs him through a bench, right on the concrete.

Zed goes for a pin, and a ref goes for the count. "One, two" Deathblade pushes Zed off. Zed looks sort of surprised, as DB slowly gets up to his feet, and shakes his head. Both men then begin slugging at each other, and Zed is able to whip DB right into the door. Deathblade's seven foot frame, just rams the door down. Zed then rushes after DB, and hits him with a huge elbow, but DB stumbles back, and hits a europeran uppercut. Then, after hitting a headbutt, whips him towards the curtain to the stage. Zed quickly exits through the curtain, and walks off, standing out of view from Deathblade, waiting for him to pass through the curtain. Deathblade is seen, coming out of the curtain, and Zed tackles him, right off the stage, into the stack of tables off the stage. Zed drapes the arm over for the pin. "1...2.…" DB barely gets the shoulder up. Zed and DB slowly get back up to their feet, and both men begin slowly slugging each other. Zed knocks DB down with a clothesline, and then climbs back onto the stage. Zed walks towards the ring, with DB slowly following. Zed pulls out a chair, and runs after DB, laying him out with the chair. Smiling, Zed walks back towards the ring. Manix then pulls out a Barbed wire 2X4 out from underneath the ring, and calls for Deathblade to get up, DB complies, and Zed swings it at him, connecting directly, causing blood to run down the wooden plank. Deathblade takes a step back, and looks directly at Zed, laughing maniacally. Ripping the 2X4 out of Zed's hand, he then tosses it away, then slugs Zed in the jaw. Zed is staggering around, as Deathblade grabs him and sets him up for the Demon Bomb, lifting him up, Zed then drops, with the back on his head hitting the barbed wire. Deathblade goes for the pin. "1...2...3" Deathblade slowly pushes himself up, and looks to the crowd. He raises both his fists in the air for his victory, as EMT's come out to check on Zed. DB slowly walks backstage, and El Magico speaks to his fellow commentator, "Wow, that was one crazy match, wasn't it?" Joe slowly nods, "Not a surprise with the winner though, because Zed's got a lot to learn left."


	4. New Tag Title Contenders?

Yes, I know I haven't updated for a bit

Yes, I know I haven't updated for a bit. It's finals week. Leave me alone. How about you try to write programs for COBOL! Now, on with this show, and PLEASE REVIEW!

--

Behind the Scenes

Tommy Caldios quickly enters the parking lot, and looks at Zed, who is being dragged up into an ambulance. The X-Factor shakes his head as he talks to one of the EMT guys, "Please, don't tell me he's injured, we need him for next week!" The white skinned EMT guy with black hair replies, "No, it's not a major injury, all he really needs is probably just the week off, he'll be able to wrestle next week." Tommy lets out a huge sigh after this, as Deathblade walks up and speaks, "We are quite lucky, aren't we?" Tommy stares into DB's face and smirks, "Yeah, we are. So, are you going to take the rest of the night off, Deathblade, or are you going to stay and watch." DB smirks as he replies, "I'm going to watch the rest of the event, and maybe sign some autographs after the show. Give the fans what they want, right?"

Back to the Show

The announcer's voice blares throughout the arena once again to announce the next contenders for the next match, "Weighing in at 390 pounds, the duo of Mister Riddle and Mister Exclaim, Q AND A!" The two men, approximately about five foot nine, walk out on the stage. The spot light shines off their respective masks, a white mask with a blue question mark for Mister Riddle, and the black mask and red exclamation point of Mister Exclaim. Mister Riddle points at his partner, who is wearing a white muscleshirt with blue pants, while he is wearing a black shirt and red pants. They both quickly run down the ramp and slide into the ring. The announcer then speaks up once again, to announce the second team, "And, weighing in at 465 pounds, the team of Nick Caldios and Tyler Cage." Nick Caldios walks out, and rubs his very short brown hair. He points behind him as the short blue haired Tyler cage walks out, showing his blue shirt and black pants to everyone. Tyler then taps Nick on the shoulder of his red shirt, and points to the ring. Nick nods, and after slightly pulling up his black pants, they both run to the ring, and slide in. Paul Saber, after refereeing the first two matches, is pulled out and replaced with the long gray haired, Larry Watts. Larry stands in the middle of the ring, as the two teams decide who to start. It will be Tyler Cage and Mister Riddle in the ring, and Larry rings the bell.

Tyler and Riddle instantly go into a grapple, and Riddle hits a quick sweep, tripping Tyler Cage down. Riddle goes for a quick elbow, but Tyler rolls out of the way, and gets to his feet. Tyler and Riddle go into another grapple, and Riddle goes for an arm drag, but Tyler is able to block it and snapmare Riddle down. Riddle quickly gets up and the two grapple again. Tyler quickly goes for a suplex, but Riddle blocks it and slides behind Tyler, going for a rollup. Larry goes down and counts, "One." Tyler is able to kickout, and then clotheslines a recovering Riddle down. Tyler then stomps on Riddle, but Riddle quickly trips him down and goes for a quick bridging pin, "One." Tyler is able to push Riddle off, and Riddle quickly scrambles over to his corner, tagging in Exclaim. Exclaim runs at Tyler and hits him with a dropkick, then delievers an elbow to the face. Tyler is lifted back up to his feet, and Exclaim whips him into the ropes. Tyler runs and ducks a clothesline. He comes back and hits a spinning elbow, knocking Exclaim down. He then picks up Exclaim and body slams him to the ground. Tyler walks over, and tags in Nick. Nick quickly ascends the turnbuckle, and waits for Exclaim to get up. Exclaim does, and Nick dives at him, going for a clothesline, Exclaim DROPKICKS him in MIDAIR! Exclaim slowly gets up to his feet, and hits a senton on Nick. Exclaim then seems to be taunting for Nick to get up, signaling for his finisher, The Main Point(Superkick). Nick gets up, catches the foot of Exclaim, then suplexes him over his head, and out of the ring. Exclaim lands hard on his back and rolls over. Tyler drops down, lifts up Mister Exclaim, and rolls him into the ring. Nick goes for a pin, "One, two." Mister Riddle runs in and dropkicks Nick Caldios in the face, breaking the count before three. Riddle quickly runs back and gets on the apron, as Nick tags in Tyler. Tyler gets into the ring, and lifts Exclaim up. He then goes for a suplex, but Exclaim drops behind and hits a reverse DDT. Riddle extends his hand for a tag, and Exclaim rolls over to him, making the tag. Riddle runs and dropkicks Nick off the Apron, then jumps on the turnbuckle, motioning at Tyler. Tyler gets up to his feet, and Riddle goes for a diving cross body. Tyler quickly catches him, and slams him down with a powerbomb. Tyler climbs the turnbuckle and jumps off, going for a Shooting Star Press. Riddle rolls out of the way, as Tyler crashes on the canvas. Nick gets back on the apron, and gets into the ring. Riddle gets up to his feet and gets SPEARED by Nick. Exclaim runs in, and hits Nick with the Main Point, and stands there, motioning for Tyler to get up. Tyler gets up, and Exclaim goes for a Enzugiri, but Tyler is able to grab him, and hit his finisher, the Big One(Huge release German). Exclaim goes up and over the ropes, and again, lands on his back! Riddle gets up, and goes for a shining wizard on Tyler, but Tyler dodges the blow. Tyler quickly hits clothesline, knocking Riddle down. Nick gets back on the apron, tags himself in, and hits Riddle with the Caldios Crusher(Ki Crusher). Nick covers, "One, two…" Exclaim tries to slide in, but Tyler is able to stop him from breaking the count, "Three." Nick gets to his feet as Riddle and Exclaim head to the back, arguing with each other. Tyler also gets up, and the two give a high five. Joe Caldios talks to his broadcast partner, El Magico, "That was a great match, and now, because of that, we might have new number one contenders for the EWA Tag Titles." El Magico nods, "The Elementals are aware of this, because they did take the titles from Nick Caldios and Tyler Cage to begin with!"


	5. Xtremeist Match

Sorry for my absence, I've been busy with Mario Kart Wii, but here we go.

--

Behind the Scenes.

Tommy Caldios sighed as he looked over at the long gray haired general manager, "You know, Stan, this is the reasons why I love this show. So far, so good." All of a sudden, Dustin Phillips rushes in, "GUYS, we have a problem! Mister Riddle has decided to put Rick Danger in his place, because of a minor injury!" Stan starts, yelling, "Get a mother fucking cameraman, and promo about it, Dustin! We have to notice the change!" Dustin quickly runs off, and Tommy stares at Stan, "Another hectic day, isn't it, buddy?" The EWA World Champion walks up, and picks up a headset, he quickly talks to the announcers, "Yea, guys, this is Tom. Dustin vs. Riddle has changed to Dustin vs. Rick Danger, try to get that out there as fast as possible, we want the crowd to know of this last minute change. Also, Dustin's going to run a live promo, so try to cut directly to it." A reply is heard, "Got it." Tommy sighs, "Continue to do awesome work, guys, we'll have a party after this."

Back to the Show

Joe and El Magico are sitting in the announcers table, Joe stands up and speaks to the crowd, "This next match has been changed. Instead of having Mister Riddle face Dustin Phillips, it will be Rick Danger, due to an injury obtained by Riddle after the tag title contender match. We have Dustin Phillips backstage. Dustin," Dustin's face appears on the tron, "What do you think of this situation?" Dustin laughs for a bit and then speaks, "Rick Danger, perfect. You see, it's time someone showed him what happens to the people who don't want to join the Excellency. They don't last long. Rick, today, I show you how destructive I can be!"

The announcer peps up, as Rick Danger walks out on the stage with a huge ovation. His black Mohawk, and grizzled beard stand out, a lot more than his standard black pants and White jersey. He looks up at the Tron, and takes a mic from a nearby cameraman, "Oh, yeah? If you want to show me how destructive you are, how about we have an Xtremeist match, right here, and right now." Dustin nods, "You are on, Rick." Dustin pushes the Camera out of the cameraman's hand, and you can see him running off. A score tally then appears on the tron, 'DUSTIN: 0 RICK: 0' We cut back to the announcers, as El Magico begins to speak, "An Xtremeist match is different than any other match ever seen today. The first one to twenty-one points wins. A weapon shot is worth one, and going through a table is worth three. You have to win by two, or we keep going." The crowd suddenly picks up when Dustin runs out on the stage, and tackles Rick down the ramp. Both men are beating on each other, then Rick pushes Dustin off, and gets on his feet. Dustin goes for a dropkick, but Rick catches him, and piledrives him on the ramp. Rick then runs to the ring, and flips up the apron. Searching below it, Rick pulls out a chair, and runs towards a recovering Dustin. Rick misses with a swing, and Dustin hits a spinning wheel kick on the chair, sending it crashing into Rick's face. Dustin quickly picks up the chair, and hits two more chair shots, before missing a third one because Rick decides to roll away, and under the ring. Dustin runs over to the ring, but Rick reaches out and trips him, then crawls out, with brass knuckles, and begins pounding Dustin, but Dustin is able to grab the chair, and hit Rick in the head, knocking him away, towards the turnbuckle pole.

Currently 4-3, Dustin leads

Rick slowly gets up, and ducks another shot to the face. The chair rings against the turnbuckle, causing Dustin to drop it, and Rick slides into the ring. Dustin quickly follows, just in time to get elbowed by Rick. Rick then gets Dustin up, and whips him into the ropes. Dustin latches onto the ropes, and Rick runs at him. Dustin quickly tosses Rick over, but Rick lands on the apron, and punches Dustin with the brass knuckles. Dustin stumbles back, and Rick takes off the knuckles, then goes for a flying body press, but Dustin hit's a dropkick in midair, and Rick rolls out of the ring. Dustin makes a motion, for Rick to get up, and he runs to go for a suicide dive, but Rick catches him in air, and slams him on the announce table. Rick quickly jumps on the apron, then hops on the top rope, then backflips off, hitting a double knee on Dustin, through the table. Dustin and Rick are both down for a bit, but Rick is the first one to stir, as he grabs a folding chair leaning next to the barricade, and takes another shot at Dustin, but Dustin rolls out of the way, and gets to his feet. Rick runs for another chair shot, but Dustin super kicks the chair into Rick's face. Breathing hard, Dustin grabs another table under the ring, and slides it inside the ring. Dustin gets Rick up to his feet, and Rick is bleeding pretty bad. Dustin slides Rick back into the ring, and climbs in. Dustin then sets up the table, and looks at the crowd, who are booing him. Dustin flicks them off, and picks up Rick. He then sets him on top of the turnbuckle, but Rick blocks a suplex attempt, then knocks Dustin off with a sharp elbow. Rick goes for a diving clothesline, but Dustin hits the rookie cutter(Diamond Cutter) in midair, sending both him and Rick through the table.

Currently 8-7, Dustin leading

Dustin and Rick are down for a couple seconds, and Dustin uses the ropes to get himself up, while Rick flips up, and clotheslines both Dustin and him over the top ropes. Rick then grabs a nearby 2X4, and hits it over the back of Dustin's head, snapping the wood in half. Dustin goes down, as Rick grabs a barbed wire bat from underneath the ring, and hits Dustin in the face with it, busting him open as well. Both men are bloody messes, but Rick is riled up, and begins taking shots at Dustin, with the weapon. Dustin trips Rick down, causing him to drop the bat, and gets up to his feet. Rick get up, and reaches for the barbed wire bat, but Dustin hits Rick in the face with another steel chair, sending him down. Dustin then sets the chair under Rick's skull, and grabs another chair, then proceeds to slam Rick's head a couple times on the single chair, before going for the double shot. Rick rolls out of the way at the last second, and hits a low blow. Rick gets up, and uses the chair to knock Dustin down, then grabs another table, and slides it into the ring.

Currently 11-13, Rick leading

Rick slides into the ring, and sets up the table, as Dustin is slowly trying to get up. Rick slides out of the ring, and kicks Dustin in the Face, then begins stomping on his head. Dustin smirks as the crowd is chanting for him. He then begins sliding various weapons into the ring, and then rolls Dustin into the ring. Rick slides in, and begins hitting a trash can lid over Dustin's battered body. Rick hits him twice, and Dustin gets to his feet, tackling Rick through a trash can. Dustin stands over Rick, and begins hitting him with a nearby chair. Rick shakes off the hits, as he tries to get back up to his feet, then headbutts the chair back into Dustin's face. Rick runs and hits a trash can right into Dustin's face. It smashes on impact, as Dustin holds his face.

Currently, 14-18, Rick Leading

Rick gets Dustin up to his feet, and whips him towards the set up table, but Dustin slides under it, and springboards off the ropes, on top of the table, taking Rick down with a clothesline. Dustin picks up a Fire Extinguisher, and swings at Rick, hitting him twice, before Rick gets to his feet. Dustin throws the Fire Extinguisher at Rick, and it hits him on the knee, taking him down again. Dustin then goes for a chair, and hits him once. Rick dodges another strike, and Dustin then whips the recovering Rick into the turnbuckle, near the table. Dustin throws the chair at Rick, it hitting him in the face, and Dustin sets Rick up on the turnbuckle. Dustin then goes for another suplex, but it's blocked. Somehow, Rick rolls off Dustin, and lands on his feet! Dustin turns around, and Rick is right on him. Rick quickly hits the Danger Shot(Complete Shot), sending Dustin and himself through the table, the bell rings as it shows the final score.

Winner: Rick 21-19.

The EMT's rush out as they check on the two men, who have lost a lot of blood, the crowd is chanting EWA, as they both are carted backstage, the crowd on their feet, clapping for such a great match. The camera cuts backstage, to see many members of the EWA Roster clapping.


End file.
